<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harry Potter y las verdades: Introducción by Nemesishime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730937">Harry Potter y las verdades: Introducción</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesishime/pseuds/Nemesishime'>Nemesishime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter, las verdades y las decisiones [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:35:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesishime/pseuds/Nemesishime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Harry es asesinado por Voldemort en el bosque, en lugar de llegar a Kings Cross, llega a la oficina del mismo Chaos... y aprende algunas verdades desagradables</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter &amp; Chaos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter, las verdades y las decisiones [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Harry Potter y las verdades: Introducción</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Me despierto sobresaltado, con la sensación persistente de caída, por un momento eterno solo recuerdo la luz verde de la maldición de Voldemort, y me encuentro deseando estar muerto, deseando paz, pero rápidamente noto confundido - ya no estoy en Kansas! - me dije. Ya no era el bosque prohibido, sino que me encontré en una oficina muy grande, rica pero sencilla todo en blanco y negro con un gran escritorio de vidrio en el medio donde estaba sentado un hombre realmente hermoso como nunca había visto de cabello negro y ojos de azul violeta con motas doradas. </p>
<p>-ha señor Potter se nos une, demasiado pronto me temo, venga siéntese y hablemos- me dijo con una voz profunda que vibraba con poder </p>
<p>-yo no entiendo señor- respondí desconcertado, no estaba seguro de donde estaba o si estaba con un mago o muggle, aunque apostaba mi bóveda que no era un muggle – yo...er... yo no sé dónde estoy, estaba en un bosque con un... er … mmm... terroris... </p>
<p>-Señor Potter se todo sobre Riddle, Dumbleass, las comadrejas y las locuras de Gran Bretaña mágica, y el papel que le dieron, y de eso quiero hablar- corto mis divagaciones, la forma en que dijo el nombre de Dumbledore y los Weasley  me sorprendió y me molesto    </p>
<p>-Oye no sé quién eres - lo interrumpí enojado-, pero no puedes hablar así del director y la familia Weasley son una familia para mí, ellos me dieron un...- a su vez me corto nuevamente </p>
<p>-Ellos o la mayoría de ellos te manipularon para su beneficio y el del director no es inocente, ahora déjame explicarte y no me interrumpas de nuevo, no te gustara el castigo- dijo lo último con una voz oscura, que asustaría a Voldemort, ahora me sorprendió  </p>
<p>-está bien- solo pude decir mientras asentía correctamente castigado </p>
<p>-mucho mejor, bien permíteme advertirte es una explicación larga, y no siempre agradable, pero es necesaria así que presta atención- solo pude asentir- Lo primero es que me presente, soy una entidad superior, soy el creador, el origen de todo, y mi nombre o mejor dicho el nombre que me identifica mejor es Caos- solo pude parpadear sorprendido </p>
<p>- Me estás hablando en serio, eres un dios o algo así? - pregunte totalmente shockeado- </p>
<p>-yo soy el origen del universo, de mi nació la vida y también la muerte, seres inmortales y mortales descienden de mí, pero no estoy acá para darle mi curriculum, sino para hablar de usted y la situación en que se encuentra- me dijo seriamente, así que decidí tragarme mis preguntas- Ahora, usted señor Potter es alguien con un potencial inmenso, un héroe que se desperdició, como su vida- </p>
<p>-que quieres decir, yo hice todo lo que pude, - dije con amargura, y dolor – les di todo, si no fue suficiente...- me quede en silencio con lágrimas en mis ojos que me niego a derramar </p>
<p>-yo se eso Harry, puedo llamarte Harry? - asentí desconcertado- como te decía tienes potencial, y de eso quiero hablar, ahora me escucharas y guardaras sus preguntas, gritos o lo que sea hasta el final si puede, entonces primero le hablare de su vida, lo haremos solo mencionando lo más destacado en manipulaciones y traiciones, luego pensaras en el resto, más tarde me ampliare y de ahí le daré la oportunidad de elegir, está bien? </p>
<p>-yo... si, claro, no es que tenga otra cosa que hacer- dije un poco sarcástico, lo que me gano una sonrisa pequeña de Caos. </p>
<p>-bueno lo primero que tiene que saber, es que la mayoría de lo que conoce es una mentira, quiero decir, tus padres murieron, Sirius fue a prisión, él y Remus te aman, y las señoritas Granger, Lovegood, los Gemelos Weasley y el señor Longbottom son amigos leales y verdaderos, los dos hijos mayores weasley son sinceros en su amistad, el resto es muy desalentador- esto me desconcertó, el director siempre pensó en lo mejor para mí, no lo entiendo pero no digo nada aun y el continua- tu director, fue uno de los peores, jugo con el libre albedrio de todos, pensaba demasiado bien de sí mismo y se acostumbró a manejar a las personas desde joven, siempre por su bien por supuesto- dice con burla- lo has escuchado muchas veces de su boca es “por el bien mayor”, después de que su hermana muriera, nunca estuvo confirmado, pero en el fondo siempre supo que fue por su mano y no por la de su amante, un hecho que deseo y fantaseo durante tanto tiempo que cuando ocurrió lo lleno de culpa, se volvió una especie de pacifista manipulador, siempre dispuesto a perdonar los crímenes más atroces porque quería ser perdonado- hago una mueca ante esto, de verdad después del libro de Skeeter y su forma de actuar es muy probable me doy cuenta </p>
<p>-es difícil de creer, pero a la vez tiene un sentido retorcido con su forma de actuar- afirmo brevemente porque necesito expresarme, Caos asiente en comprensión, pero continua con su relato </p>
<p>- el recibió la profecía en Halloween del `99, pero no se la menciono a nadie, hasta el 1 de agosto de ´01, previa modificación por el bien mayor por supuesto, donde dejo que Snape oyera una parte y luego convenció a tus padres de abandonar la mansión e instalarse en la cabaña para ser más discretos, y aunque no sabía en ese entonces de la rata traidora si sabía que había n traidor, pero nunca lo investigo, luego de morir tus padres te dejo con Petunia, aunque sabía que no había seguridad real en las salas de sangre ya que tu madre y ella solo son primas lejanas, tu madre fue adoptada por familia lejana, cuando sus padres murieron, sin mencionar su odio, nacido del rencor y la envidia, por todo lo mágico- pierdo la pelea con las lágrimas, no sé si es por el dolor o  por el enojo de esa revelación, pero sigo escuchando- te necesitaba ignorante, deseoso de complacer, maleable y Petunia te prepararía para ese propósito...- me dice y busco una excusa, le digo lo que me dijeron </p>
<p>-Bueno, con Sirius encerrado no tenía más familia de todos modos- en lugar de enojarse por la interrupción me da una mirada de lastima </p>
<p>-Harry, si bien tu padre fue hijo único, todavía era un sangre pura, de una línea antigua y noble, es más su abuela paterna era Dorea Black y su madre Eufemia Bones, entonces por nombrar los más recientes, sin mencionar que tu padrino también era Black, tenías familia, Andrómeda y Narcissa ambas de nacimiento Black y aún más cercana Amelia Bones, y no me digas que no recuerdas el árbol de los Black, estaban relacionados con todos hasta los Weasley, te das cuenta??- me pregunta y solo puedo asentir, las lágrimas olvidadas </p>
<p>-no lo sabía, tenían que saberlo, porque nadie me lo dijo??  </p>
<p>-varias razones, tu aceptaste que no tenías más familia y nunca cuestionaste a nadie, sobre tu familia, tus derechos y obligaciones por un lado- ante esas palabras bajo la cabeza avergonzado de esa verdad- pero tampoco es culpa tuya, fuiste adoctrinado para no cuestionar, en especial sobre tus padres, y todos los que se rasgaron las vestiduras hablando de cuanto amaban a tus padres y los maravillosos que eran y como debías estar orgulloso de ellos y enorgullecerlos a la vez, te hicieron un servicio terrible, verdad? Ninguno intento informarte o enseñarte, solo te criticaban por no alcanzar sus expectativas- no puedo evitar resoplar ante la verdad de esa reclamación- también te aislaste y no hablaste con nadie fuera de los Weasley y ocasionalmente tus compañeros de cuarte o tu equipo, pero nunca en serio y por lo menos hasta el quinto año y en ese contexto de guerra nadie estaba pensando en porque no llamaste a tus aliados o hablaste con la familia extendida sobre su parentesco y finalmente a tu director y a Molly Weasley les servías mejor ignorante, después de todo mientras no lo supieras, seguirían usando el dinero de la bóveda familiar y votando en tu nombre en el wizengamot- no me jodas, no lo puedo creer.. </p>
<p>-mierda! ¿¡Me estaban robando!? - digo en voz alta, medio afirmo, medio pregunto </p>
<p>-obviamente, pero movámonos más rápido, ya establecí que eran deshonestos, que Hagrid te llevé al callejón cumplió el propósito de mantenerte ignorante, plantar las semillas anti-Slytherin y pro-Dumbledore y finalmente el anzuelo de la piedra; luego el encuentro en la estación, por favor cuantas veces la Sra. Weasley estuvo en la estación? cual es la necesidad de preguntar a su hija, claro puedes decirme que es un juego entre madre e hija, pero cual era la necesidad de gritar, sin mencionar que estaba también gritando sobre muggles, una violación del estatuto de secreto, cuando el pobre Hagrid olvido decirte como abordar a la estación, sin mencionar que fue la primera vez que entraron por el lado mundano, quiero decir no pueden aparecer, pero notaste que hay chimeneas para floo?- no lo quiero creer... </p>
<p>-dioses sean buenos, fui totalmente preparado, si lo que dices es verdad- Caos suelta un bufido poco digno </p>
<p>-totalmente organizado de hecho, Hagrid tenía tu llave de bóveda, no te preocupo eso?, no hablaste con los trasgos en el banco, ni una vez, porque de nuevo? , luego todo el asunto de la piedra y la carrera de obstáculos de tu primer año, organizado por Dumbleass para probarte, por supuesto que la piedra era falsa y que el sabia de Quirrelmort, y el troll en el castillo lleno de niños no era de relevancia, pero era más importante establecerte en tu camino, también hay que mencionar que Percival y Ronald tenían la tarea de aislarte del resto de la casa, la señorita Granger fue un inconveniente, pero se adaptaron a ella, después de todo daba mayor credibilidad si te quedaras con dos amigos, y ella siempre tuvo fe ciega en las figuras de autoridad. Luego tu segundo año, no voy a mencionar el trato horrible que recibes de tus así llamados parientes, es terrible y no voy a mencionarlo más allá de decir que tu director te mando de regreso, a sabiendas de tu tratamiento allí, continuemos con tu amigo el elfo, tu director tiene salas de rastreos y noto al elfo pero no lo corrigió, fuiste sancionado ese verano, los gemelos te rescataron porque se preocupaban, a Ronald lo hizo quedar bien y aunque lo del diario fue inesperado jugo totalmente a los planes de Molly y Dumbleass, al salvar a Ginny se generó una deuda de vida que los ayudo a generar un contrato de compromiso entre ustedes y gastar legalmente toda la bóveda de la dote. Ahora, aunque tu director no era un hablante parsel, todavía tenía un fénix que podía flamearlo a la cámara, y tuvo cincuenta años para determinar cuál era la bestia, simplemente decidió cuando sintió la magia del diario que tenías tu prueba para el año, después de todo sin importar lo mal que te trataron aun bajaste para salvar a un inocente y a la escuela- solté un suspiro de sufrimiento </p>
<p>-siempre me pareció extraño, unos estudiantes de primero o segundo o tercero, milagrosamente ataron cabos que los maestros y el director no podían, finalmente lo acepte como una peculiaridad del mundo mágico- digo con dolor </p>
<p>-y jugaste directamente a sus manos, pero continuemos, ya conoces la verdad de Sirius y como acabo en Azkaban, y aunque Dumbleass sabía que tu padrino no era traidor y sospechaba lo que paso en realidad, nunca lo menciono, con Black fuera de escena él podía decidir sobre ti y lo tuyo sin discusión, y si bien se movió para que supieras la verdad no  movió un dedo por su libertad, no le convenia- me dijo con desdén, pero a pesar de todo lo que estoy aprendiendo no puedo evitar responder con lo que siempre me dijeron </p>
<p>-Puede ser, pero con la fuga de Peter, no había evidencia y sin ella el director no podía hacer nada, el ministro no le creía- de nuevo me da esa mirada de lastima, que, en lugar de molestarme, me hace sentir estúpido </p>
<p>-La verdad es que no quería hacer nada, puede que no haya podido liberarlo solo con su palabra como lo hizo con el maestro de pociones, pero aún era jefe brujo y hechicero supremo de la ICW, podría llamar a un juicio y si el ministro se negaba podía hacer un llamamiento internacional y un poco de suero de la verdad, un juramento y la mención del juramento de padrino, habrían tenido a tu padrino libre de cargo y culpa, pero eso no servía a los planes de Dumbleass así que lo dejo como un prófugo hasta su muerte, volviendo al tercer año, déjame contarte que convenció al idiota de Lupin, de que no te hablara demasiado ya que no querías saber sobre tus padres,- aquí estaba indignado por Remus y listo para defenderlo, hasta que lo siguiente que dijo Caos- oh veo que quieres defender al hombre, pero es un idiota y no me malinterpretes, no tengo nada contra él y sé que te tiene cariño real y sincero pero también es un idiota con una autoestima tan baja que está en número rojos, lo que lo convierte en el sujeto perfecto para manipular, se convenció a si mismo de que le debía a Dumbledore por dejarlo ir a la escuela, que fácilmente ignoro todo lo sospechoso, creyó fácilmente que no lo necesitabas mientras crecías o cuando empezaste Hogwarts, y más tarde que debía dejarte solo, dejándote aislado, como quería el director, por tu seguridad por supuesto, retomando, indirectamente también fomento tu distanciamiento de Granger y su aislamiento, luego no se si recuerdas pero al principio de año el ministro te respetaba y bueno era bastante un fan,- no me puedo controlar suelto un bufido ante eso- pero para el final del año te trataba como si fueras un niño idiota, entonces?- me pregunto </p>
<p>-entonces, jugué de nuevo a sus manos, como me gustaría estrangular a Dumbledore con su barba plateada y golpearme con el garrote de un troll- respondo no sin un poco de autodesprecio- y no estoy seguro de poder soportar lo que sigue, pero necesito saber- termino dolorosamente </p>
<p>-bebe un poco, necesitas calmarte- me dice, moviendo su mano hacia mí, conjurando dos vasos de lo que creo es whisky, luego de darle un trago al suyo, me espanta con la mano a probar el mío, para escupir y toser incapaz de soportar la quemazón, con una sonrisa burlona y otro movimiento de mano me conjura un vaso de agua  </p>
<p>-gracias- le digo después de calmar mi garganta- por favor continúa,  necesito saber… </p>
<p>-bueno salteémonos los detalles del tercer año, ya tienes la idea, verdad? - me cuestiono y antes de darme tiempo para más que asentir, continuo- Cuarto año empezó con el viaje de unión y adoración a los Weasley, un favor ligeramente manipulado y tenemos entradas al mundial, porque te llevaron a ti y a la señorita Granger, “los amigos” de Ronald, porque no el amigo de los gemelos, o el amigo de alguno de los otros muchachos o una amiga de Ginebra, eh? A que se debió ese sesgo deliberado, la verdad era que para entregar esas entradas Bagman pidió que te llevaran, por tu fama, fue una manipulación para ambos para sentirse en deuda con la pobre familia que en su humildad no deja de verlos como familia- me sentí como un idiota- </p>
<p>-nunca lo había pensado estaba tan contento de huir de los Durley, y tan agradecido de que los Weasley me quisieran, que nunca se me ocurrió, soy un ciego. Yo estoy tan cansado de todas estas verdades, son tan dolorosas y sin embargo solo quiero que sigas, no sé si soy valiente o tonto, pero necesito saber- le digo con resignación </p>
<p>-bueno creo que eres un poco de ambos, pero oye no me voy a quejar- me dice con una sonrisa que no puedo dejar de corresponder- ahora volviendo a lo que nos ocupa, voy a ignorar tu torpeza adolescente, y tu fascinación con la señorita Chang, más por cómo te gustaría estar en su lugar que por atracción- menciona burlonamente, lo miro tan mortalmente como puedo mientas me estoy volviendo rojo y mis orejas se queman de verguenza, solo me sonríe y sigue- pero bueno, el torneo fue pensado como una prueba de algún tipo, que tu nombre fuera seleccionado solo lo hizo mejor, nadie puede decir que dumbleass no es adaptable, lo único que lo preocupo fue que podías reclamar la emancipación pero como no lo notaste, fue mejor de lo esperado, vos fuiste aislado, insultado, maltratado y vilipendiado y nadie con autoridad, ya sea prefecto, profesor, director o autoridad del ministerio movió un dedo para ayudarte, sin embargo todavía corriste a salvar a la pequeña Gabriel, todavía querías compartir con Cedric la victoria, fue una llave que Volddi haya regresado esa noche y una molestia que la hayas sobrevivido, podrías haber sido el héroe trágico del cartel, ya sabes un Patroclo, por el que le habrían rogado que se haga cargo de todo y por el que se habría levantado no en venganza sino por el bien mayor.- </p>
<p>-yo me siento tan jodidamente idiota, cuando me cuentas mi vida así, me enojo conmigo y con ellos, porque hola, yo nunca fui el más listo ni el más diestro en sentimientos, pero cuando me das esta perspectiva mi vida parece una mala película- le digo con humor y Caos me sonríe con simpatía antes de continuar </p>
<p>-no sé cómo expresar cuanto desagrado me causa Albus-muchos-nombres-inútiles-Dumbleass, por el abandono que sufriste después de ver morir a un amigo, quizás no realmente amigo, pero era un conocido de varios años, que murió frente a ti, sin más razón que el que le hayas querido dar reconocimiento, y luego te ignora, no porque teme que Volddi pueda ver a través de tus ojos, aunque fue una preocupación que tuvo, pero para aislarte y probarte, dejo la escuela abandonada a las misericordias de una psicópata que torturaba a los alumnos y de nuevo ningún adulto hizo nada, no te explicaron la importancia real de la oculmancia, y te deja a cargo de Snape que ya demostró que no por ser un experto en un área está calificado para enseñarla, y luego de perder a tu padre perro, en tu momento de mayor debilidad te suelta la versión editada de la profecía, dejándote con la sensación de que vas a morir o matar y morir, no te queda futuro para soñar, luego te abandona hasta que te necesita como cebo para Slughorn, te da la bondad de dejarte estar con los Weasley, de nuevo durante el sexto año te ignora excepto cuando te llama para mostrarte esos recuerdos en los que desperdicia el año, ya que podría haberlo hecho en una semana máximo, con mucho tiempo de reflexión en el medio, nunca menciono como se lastimo y las consecuencias de eso, no me dejes olvidar que es este año cuando entran en juego las pociones más serias-  </p>
<p>-QUE CARAJO! Me dieron pociones? - me levanto indignado y exijo- Que pociones? - Caos solo me da una mirada poco impresionada y continua  </p>
<p>-como decía antes de ser tan violentamente interrumpido- dice con falso enojo y aun así le doy un mirada de disculpa pero antes de dejarme decir cualquier disculpa muere cuando continua- desde que comenzaste la escuela te dieron leves pociones para estimularte a ser más inclinado a cooperar, pero nada realmente que no pudieras superar, hasta este año cuando empiezan con una versión de amortentia, antigua, ya ni siquiera se enseña más, y algunas de grado medio de repulsión en ambos caso tanto vos como la señorita Granger fueron los destinatarios y quiero creer que eres capaz de ver quien era la llave de cada poción- me dice y me mira expectante, yo asiento antes de decirle </p>
<p>-en el caso de Hermione, en la poción de amor fue R,,Ronald y la de repulsión yo, y en mi caso, la de amor era para Ginny y la de repulsión para mione. Aunque no me gusta las de amor las entiendo, pero porque las de repulsión fueron necesarias-  </p>
<p>-exactamente y el porqué, bueno que estaban cerca y pensaron que era demasiado cerca, temían que fuera competencia por tu oro- me aclara secamente- de vuelta al caso, bueno todo el año fue una mierda de malas decisiones una tras otra, que concluyo con el suicidio asistido de Dumbledore y el colapso que causo en la sociedad de ovejas y dejo a la orden para correr como pollos sin cabeza- suelto una risita ante eso último, porque fue taan exacto-  lo que te llevo a correr por todo el Reino Unido, con apenas información de lo que buscabas y como deshacerte de ellos, que solo tenías permitido contarles a tus amigos uno de los cuales es un traidor, y aunque estuviste así de cumplir- me dice mostrando una distancia de milímetros entre pulgar e índice que me asombra, porque sé que es sincero- al final fallaste y por eso estamos aquí. Ahora tomate unos minutos para reflexionar, luego responderé tus preguntas y luego continuaremos, aún queda mucho por tratar- y con eso me deja solo en la oficina con mis pensamientos y mis demonios algunos conocidos de larga data y otros tan nuevos como estas revelaciones...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Este es un experimento, tengan paciencia es la primera vez que publico en este sitio. Esta es una introduccion generica para varias historias que tengo en mente...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>